Our Love
by xlabx7
Summary: Just a quick one, maybe two-shot I made about how Max and Fang love each other. READ AND REVIEW! FAX FLUFF! T to be safe!
1. Everything About Max

Most people's first words are something meaningless and stupid like, hello. Our first word meant something to us, and mostly to the world. Us being together saying that word saved everyone's life. We had to be together to stop the apocalypse. We saved the human race, just by dating.

Of course dating wasn't too bad for us. I loved her and she loved me, I think. Neither one of us has said the three magic words, but our actions held love. Our gazes are filled with love. A quick smile that was shared in the shadows was better than any other gesture. A brush of skin could send us both into the good kind of chills.

Everything about us has love involved.

I loved running my hands through her brown hair. I loved the way my fingers slowly untwined her knots. Or just sitting and watching the sun change her hair highlights from red to blonde. How in the sunset it became a ruby red and in the sunrise her entire head was a bright blonde. Either way she was beautiful to me.

I loved the feel of her hands in mine, even if they were sweaty. Her soft fingers intertwining into mine. Seeing how my tan skin set off her light skin tone. The feel of her nails lightly digging into the back of my hand. I loved seeing how tiny her hands looked compared to mine. To just watch as her skinny fingers wrap around mine as tight as possible.

I couldn't live without her lips. They were my drugs. I wanted, no needed, her to kiss me every second.

I needed her skin against mine in everyway. Even having our knees brush was enough to make my heart stutter. If she left me I don't know what I would ever do.

I need her.

But Max would never know. I couldn't break before she did. My emotions were cut off. She probably-hopefully-could tell how I felt. I hope she could see how much I love her. How much she meant to me.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**I was bored and came up with this fluff about Max through Fang's POV. Hope you enjoyed. If you want I'll make one in Max's POV. REVIEW! Check out my other story for **_**The Outsiders, **__I Know What I Am. _

HAPPY EASTERRRRRRRRR!


	2. I Love You

**I was asked-politely-for a Max POV! So here it is! Thank you guys for favoriting and reviewing. Almost everyone that reviewed favorited! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, if you've read The Outsiders. I KNOW WHAT I AM, by xlabx7.**

I needed to have his arms wrapped around me all the time. He had to be there forever. He needed to be mine until our days came to an end. He has to be loyal to me. He has to show me how much he loves me.

I loved to run my fingers lazily through his mane of black raven hair. He would smile just a bit at me and give me a quick kiss every time. His hair never had a knot and ended in just the right place-at his jaw.

I loved the way he would let me kiss his cheek, jaw, and neck a million times before his lips. He let me do whatever I wanted to see how ready I was. He sat still and let me play with his hands or just talk away about how pressured I was.

He understood me. No one else got me like he did. Then again I didn't let anyone in as much as him. No one even came close to being compared with Fang. He was my one and only love.

He always knew just what I needed, just what to do to keep me happy. He knew when to kiss me or just hold me close to his chest. He could read my mind a hundred times better than Angel ever could.

Every gesture he showed me made me love him more. I loved the way he would quickly tweak my nose as he looked in my eyes with his.

His eyes made my heart butter. He had black eyes that would stare straight into your soul. You couldn't see anything in his eyes except yourself. He kept up that blank facade and made me wonder.

Did he actually feel this way? He acted like it, but I've seen him lie before, many times. Did he wish I were someone else? I needed to shut off my over active imagination. I couldn't crack before him though.

I looked up into those black orbs I loved so much and whispered, "Same time." He nodded and we both said, "I love you," in at the exact same time.

Neither of us lied. I could tell from the thickness in his voice and the flutter of my heart. The weight was off my chest. I loved Fang in everyway imaginable.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**Hey, was this as good as the other one? I feel like I let you down. I hate this one… HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Check out the other story PLEASE! Do you want another chapter in someone else's POV? I am willing to try it. :P**


	3. Teaser!

**Oh, I am so sorry for the wait it's just I was in France on break and didn't know how to start the next parts, but I did. **

**The other flock members POVs (Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, & Nudge) will be in a new story called Their Love. **

**Here's just a teaser of Iggy's POV!**

I always seem indifferent whether Fang and Max are dating, but I wasn't. I wanted Max. I loved her. Pay attention to the past tense. I'm over her now. Yah, I moved on to her sister, but that's about as over Max you can get.

**HOPE YOU LIKE Their Love I think will be up by the end of Tuesday if not sooner.**

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY for **_**The Outsiders**_**, I Know What I Am. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it's really good and I need more reviews.**


End file.
